


Love Birds

by headasexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Attack, Birds, Canon Compliant, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual
Summary: “Stop it, Church!” Alec shouted. “Get away from it! Let it go!”***Alec saves a bird from the dastardly claws of Church.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hunter's Moon 500 prompt: Wings

Alec was lounging on the sofa doing some research when he heard something awful out on the balcony. He couldn’t see from the living room what was going on, but it sounded like something was dying. He jumped up and went out to see what was going on only to see one of Magnus’ cats fighting with some sort of bird.

“Stop it, Church!” he shouted. “Get away from it! Let it go!”

He shooed the huge cat away from the small squawking creature, earning angry hisses from him as he used his foot to maneuver the cat away from it. The bird didn’t stop its cries immediately, still trying to scare off Magnus’ furry hellion. Alec grabbed Church, ignoring the hooks sinking into his arm as he put the cat inside and closed the balcony door behind him to lock him inside. 

Alec bit his lip as he looked at the bird, which was no longer making the horrible sounds it had been making, but it still wasn’t leaving either. He approached it slowly to see if him coming near it would scare it off when he saw its left wing sticking out. It didn’t move as he closed in on it, just watching him with its beady black eyes. He delicately lifted it up, doing his best to not jostle the wing too much. It made some movements of protest at him touching it, but he knew it would be the only way to see what was wrong. There was a little blood on the wing where it stuck out at an odd angle. He sighed, keeping a firm yet gentle grip on it as he made his way back inside, keeping Church in his eye line as he took it to Magnus’ workroom.

“Magnus,” Alec said in a low voice, hoping to catch his attention from where he was working but trying not to startle the bird. Magnus looked up from the things he was mixing and furrowed his brows when he saw him. “Church attacked it,” Alec explained.

A small smile cracked Magnus’ face and he made his way over to Alec, gingerly hovering his hands over the injured wing. He gave a small wave, a golden light emitting from his hand and the wing moved back into place. He felt the bird relax in his hand, but he kept his grip firm just in case it decided to escape.

“Let’s get her back outside,” Magnus said as he put his hand on Alec’s lower back.

The pair made their way back out onto the balcony. Alec loosened his hold on her and let her hop out of his hands and onto the ledge. She looked at them for a moment before flying off into the distance.

Alec felt Magnus press a loving kiss onto his cheek.

“Alexander,” he said. “You have to be the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

He smiled as he watched the bird disappear out his eyesight, safe from that damn cat.


End file.
